The present disclosure relates generally to adjusting displayed text and, more particularly, to dynamically adjusting text (e.g., a title) in a donut chart based on an adjustment to the donut chart.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A donut chart is a pie chart with an area of the center removed (creating an inner hole region bounded by an outer ring portion). The donut chart may be displayed in a user interface displayed on an electronic display. For example, the donut chart may be generated based on data in a spreadsheet. Text, such as in the form of a title, may be inserted in the inner hole region of the donut chart. However, the title may overlap the outer ring portion, which may, for example, obscure labels located in the outer ring portion. Moreover, the title may not be automatically or properly centered within the inner hole region. Additionally, a property (such as the font size of the title, the size of the donut chart, the size of the inner hole region, and the like) of the donut chart may be adjusted, but the title may not be automatically repositioned. As such, a user may tediously recenter and/or rewrap the text to adjust the title for better visual effect.